Latiendo junto a ti
by Irushion-tan
Summary: Io Nitta es una chica timida, un tanto demasiado. Sin embargo debe ser ella quien se confiese ante Hibiki Kuze, su amigo e interes amoroso. Que pasara cuando lo haga? Podra soportarlo su corazon?
1. Capitulo 1: El festival

Mi nombre es Io Nitta, mi clase es 1-B. Hace un tiempo, antes de que empezaran las clases me hice amiga de un par de chicos que conoci en el tren subterraneo; Hibiki Kuze y Daichi Shijima, ellos tambien asisten a mi escuela. Mientras que Hibiki-kun esta en mi misma clase, Daichi-kun esta en la clase 1-A, aunque por lo general nos vemos por el pasillo y hablamos siempre en el almuerzo. Durante las clases Hibiki-kun se sienta a un lado de la ventana, yo me siento a un lado de el, y veo como siempre esta distraido con la vista que le brinda la ventana. No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero siento que hemos pasado juntos muchas cosas juntos, creo que... El me gusta...

* * *

Nitta sentia dolor en su corazon, sus sentimientos los cuales ella sabia, no eran correspondidos la herian. Mientras que Nitta era muy timida con sus sentimientos, Hibiki no parecia presentar ningun interes, el de hecho ayudaba a Daichi a intentar cautivar el corazon de Nitta, lo cual nunca tuvo ningun exito. Cuando Nitta empezaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, el festival cultural de la escuela se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos se encontraban emocionados, la noche del proximo viernes la gran fiesta se llevaria a cabo en la escuela, y todos debian estar preparados.

La mañana del viernes, y Nitta caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela pensativa, cuando vio a Hibiki pasar al lado de ella en el pasillo, "Hibiki-kun!" dijo ella un poco nerviosa, "Te enteraste que esta noche sera el festival?", "Si, vi algunos puestos para esta noche cuando iba llegando" respondio Hibiki.

"Vas a venir?" pregunto Nitta timidamente. Hibiki se hacerco a la ventana y vio como estaban montando el festival, admiro en silencio los juegos mecanicos y los puestos de comida, "Creo que si, vendre" dijo el volviendose hacia Nitta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa noche el festival estaba en pie, lleno de luces y colores por doquier. Nitta estaba quieta en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a la llegada de sus amigos. "Nitta-san!" grito Daichi mientras el y Hibiki se acercaban a la entrada corriendo, en un paso en falso Daichi tropezo justo antes de estar frente a Nitta.

"Daichi-kun, te encuentras bien?" dijo ella con una expresion de preocupacion en el rostro; Daichi se levanto y se sacudio la tierra de la ropa, "Esa fue una dura caida" dijo Hibiki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Daichi, "Suerte que no paso nada" respondio Daichi con una pequeña sonrisa. Nitta dejo salir una risita, y los 3 entraron a la escuela.

El festival era justo como Nitta habia imaginado, sin embargo le era imposible estar a solas con Hibiki puesto a que Daichi los estaba acompañando. Caminaron hasta el centro de la escuela, para poder ver todas las atracciones y elegir a cual de ellas subir primero, sin embargo cada una de ellas se veia entretenida y la decision no seria tan facil. Nitta miro a Hibiki con intencion de preguntarle a cual le gustaria subir, sin embargo su timidez le gano, impidiendole que pudiera decir una sola palabra.

Hibiki miro a Daichi, y decidido se dio la vuelta. "Creo que me subire a algo yo solo, ustedes 2 diviertanse" dijo Hibiki mientras sonreia, y al despedirse con la mano se marcho lejos del lugar. Con el corazon estrujado y herido Nitta miro como Hibiki se marchaba sin decir una palabra; sus ojos empezaron a irritarse a medida que intentaba contener mas y mas las lagrimas; solo cubrio su boca con sus manos y corrio en la direccion opuesta a Hibiki sin palabras que pudieran salir de su rota garganta.

"Nitta-san!" grito Daichi viendo a ambos lados, sin saber a quien seguir. Daichi suspiro, se acerco a uno de los puestos de comida, y mientras frente a el comia el pastelillo de crema que habia comprado anteriormente se encontro con compañeros de su clase y decidio quedarse con ellos hasta encontrarse con alguno de sus 2 amigos despues.

Nitta no sabia que hacer, no queria llorar en ese momento, aunque sentia deseos de hacerlo tambien queria ser fuerte y retener las lagrimas tanto como pudiera.

_"Quisiera ser fuerte como el..."_

Nitta empezo a simplemente caminar sin ver a donde iba, con la cabeza abajo ella recorria el festival sin animos, y sin querer llegar a ninguna parte realmente. "Oye tu!" dijo una chica en un puesto; Nitta se volvio hacia la chica, quien se veia menor a Nitta, era peliroja y bastante baja, usaba un uniforme negro, un gorro y una bufanda aun estando en verano. "M-Me habla a mi?" pregunto Nitta un poco nerviosa, "Si, tu, porque estas tan triste?" respondio la chica haciendo otra pregunta.

Nitta bajo un poco la mirada mientras sus mejillas enrojecian, respiro hondo "Creo que... Me rechazaron hace poco". La chica cambio rapidamente su expresion como si estuviera llena de sorpresa, "Como pudieron haberte rechazado si eres muy linda?", Nitta avergonzada sonrio un poco timidamente; "Ten, come esto y te animaras" dijo la chica del puesto mientras le daba a Nitta una brocheta de carne de muy buen aspecto, "Muchas gracias, enseguida le pago" dijo Nitta. "No no, es gratis" respondio la chica mientras sonreia alegremente. Nitta sonrio devuelta y se alejo del puesto sintiendose un poco mejor despues de todo lo sucedido.

Mientras comia la brocheta que le fue regalada, Nitta se dio cuenta de que habia llegado sin darse cuenta a una atraccion enorme. Ella se quedo atonita mientras veia lo iluminada y grande que era la rueda de la fortuna, y dudaba si deberia o no subirse sola a una atraccion asi; Nitta vio como las demas chicas subian a la rueda junto con sus parejas, mientras que ella se encontraba sola. Suspiro melancolicamente, aunque a fin de cuentas decidio subir. Al recibir su boleto subio a su asiento sin demasiados animos mientras deviaba miraba hacia un lado intentando disfrutar de la atraccion.

Antes de que la rueda empezara a moverse Nitta se percato de que se habia sumado un peso al asiento junto a ella. Nitta se volteo, solo para darse cuenta de la corta distancia entre su cara y la de Hibiki, "Hibiki-kun!" dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada. "Oh, Nitta-san, no estabas con Daichi?" dijo Hibiki un poco confundido, "No..." respondio Nitta bajando la cabeza mientras recordaba su tristeza. Hibiki la vio preocupado, "Te encuentras bien?" pregunto el con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Nitta tenia que decir algo, ella lo sabia; lleno sus pulmones de tanto aire como pudo, y reunio todo el valor que poseia.

"No me gusta Daichi-kun!" exclamo Nitta en voz fuerte y con su cara enrojecida, la sonrisa de Hibiki desaparecio lentamente de su cara mientras la miraba ligeramente sorprendido. Hibiki abrio la boca con intencion de decirle a Nitta algo reconfortante, "Me gusta otra persona, pero esa persona nunca se fijara en mi!" dijo Nitta mientras unas gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

_"No... No deberia estar llorando ahora..."_

Hibiki la rodeo con sus brazos y coloco la frente de Nitta sobre su hombro, abrazandola. "Calma porfavor Nitta-san, no me gusta verte llorar asi.." dijo Hibiki como si tambien estuviera apunto de llorar; aun derramando lagrimas Nitta abrazo igualmente a Hibiki, y se aferro a el lo mas fuerte que pudo. Al percatarse de la sensacion de calor que ocasionaba su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el de ella, las mejillas de Hibiki se tornaron de un leve tono rosado y su corazon latio rapidamente.

"Porfavor no me sueltes todavia Hibiki-kun, que me abrazes asi solo podria suceder una vez en la vida..." dijo Nitta mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas a medida que el calor entre ambos aumentaba, igualmente Hibiki se habia sonrojado levemente y seguia abrazando a Nitta suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera. "Nitta-san, podrias decirme quien es la persona que te gusta?", dijo Hibiki en una voz baja; Nitta sonrio un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de la persona con quien mas queria estar, "Quiero que tu mismo lo descubras" dijo Nitta surrando en el oido de Hibiki.

Al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna Nitta se despidio de Hibiki gentilmente con un beso en la frente antes de volver a casa. Al verla partir Hibiki se sintio algo confundido, sintio cierta suavidad en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el aliento de Nitta, y su cuerpo seguia sintiendose calido por dentro aun despues de abrazarla... Cosas asi no eran comunes en el, pero se dio cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado por alto antes de esa noche.


	2. Capitulo 2: La chaqueta

Soy Hibiki Kuze de la clase 1-B. Tal vez esto no importe, pero hace 6 meses aproximadamente experimente un terror que nunca podre olvidar, observe como todos mis amigos y conocidos desparecian en un instante, era el fin del mundo y yo estaba solo. Conoci a mucha gente durante los 7 dias mas perturbadores de mi vida, entre ellos una chica llamada Io Nitta, quien hoy en dia va a mi mismo instituto e inclusive esta sentada al lado mio en clases. Despues de evitar que todo se destruyera, Nitta-san al igual que todos los demas debieron perder la memoria, sin embargo tengo la sensacion de que ella aun se siente muy apegada a mi de alguna manera. Mi mejor amigo Daichi solia estar interesado en Nitta-san, asique quise intentar animarlo a que conviviera con ella, aunque creo que mis esfuerzos no han dado frutos.

...

Ha pasado una semana desde el festival cultural en nuestro insituto, recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso esa noche como si apenas hubiera sido ayer. Me sentia aburrido, y ninguna atraccion me llamaba la atencion demasiado; camine mientras intentaba que la gente a mi alrededor no notara demasiado mis bostezos que eran cada vez mas frecuentes, subi la mirada solo para observar la rueda de la fortuna y una sensacion similar a un escalofrio recorrio mi hombro, como intentando decirme que debia subir. Fue ahi donde ocurrio lo que nunca sospeche que ocurriria, Nitta-san, mi compañera de clase estaba sentada al lado mio, y al verme comenzo a hablarme nerviosamente, como si fueramos extraños. No se explicar lo que paso, pero siento que... Ella intento confesarse y yo no le di respuesta, soy de lo peor. Desde entonces Nitta-san no ha hablado sobre eso, ni una palabra, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; tengo la sensacion de que si le pregunto evadira el tema, francamente, estoy algo asustado con todo esto.

* * *

Estaba un poco nublado, parecia que lloveria en cualquier momento. Era un dia normal en el instituto, la ultima clase del dia estaba por transcurrir y ya todos estaban deseosos de volver a casa; Hibiki miraba por la ventana y contemplaba como los truenos sacudian las nubes, y el viento soplaba velozmente. Hibiki suspiro, hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintio una necesidad de volverse hacia el otro lado; Nitta estaba sentada en su escritorio como de costumbre, tomando apuntes de todo lo que el profesor decia y escribia en el pisarron.

"Siempre eres tan responsable..." dijo Hibiki susurrando mientras sonreia sin darse cuenta, "Huh?..." respondio Nitta mientras volteaba a ver a Hibiki sin haber entendido del todo lo que dijo anteriormente; Hibiki se volteo rapidamente, no tenia idea de porque, pero de la nada se sentia muy avergonzado. Algo habia cambiado en el, y tenia eso bien presente.

Despues de eso Hibiki no pudo concentrarse durante el resto de la clase, estaba demasiado inmerso en su propia mente, incluso estuvo cerca de dormirse 3 veces, el joven no sabia lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes. La campana de salida sono justo antes de la cuarta vez que Hibiki casi se quedaba dormido, y fue suficiente para que el lograra despertarse y volver a la realidad; todos salieron del salon de clase tan rapido como pudieron despues de ver salir al profesor, ya que era fin de semana todos estaban impacientes por llegar a sus hogares.

Nitta caminaba por el pasillo mientras veia distraidamente por la ventana, hipnotizada por el aspecto esponjoso y oscuro de las nubes de lluvia, descuidadamente se enfoco tanto en el cielo nublado que tropezo a mitad del pasillo cayendo sobre su mochila; al recoger las cosas que se le habian caido se percato que no traia consigo la chaqueta roja que traia puesta al llegar al instituto, ya que en la mañana el clima estaba mas frio que al salir de clases.

Ella corrio devuelta por el pasillo hasta llegar al salon de clases, y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de cual vacio habia quedado el salon despues de haber tocado la campana; Nitta camino de escritorio en escritorio hasta ver el segundo desde la ventana con un abrigo rojo en el respaldo, cuando alegremente tomo el abrigo y se lo coloco denuevo, aunque se percato de que enrealidad no era la unica persona dentro del salon. Se volteo hacia la derecha y vio a Hibiki, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su escritorio con la apariencia de un angel.

El joven a su lado se veia de una manera tan inocente mientras conciliaba el sueño que le fue imposible a Nitta el no acercarse para verlo mejor; empezo a acariciar su cabello timidamente, deseando que en ese momento no abriera los ojos y la viera haciendo algo tan vergonzoso. Hibiki seguia en su mundo de sueños cuando Nitta aparto su mano de su cabeza lentamente y lo miraba enternecida, sonriendo un poco.

Ya que ella solo habia vuelto por su chaqueta se dispuso a salir del salon de clases, y eventualmente regresar a casa, sin embargo tropezo antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta; al caer movio varios de los escritorios, los cuales produjeron ruidos desagradablemente altos. Al oir el ruido de los escritorios Hibiki abrio un poco los ojos, dirigio su vista hacia el suelo y despues hacia Nitta, quien apenas estaba levantandose del suelo despues del golpe que se dio.

"Nitta-san?..." dijo Hibiki con una debil voz y tratando de abrir los ojos por completo, "Hibiki-kun!" exclamo Nitta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lo mas rapido posible; Hibiki la miro confundido y al levantarse de su escritorio se percato de como todos los demas ya se habian ido, solo quedaban ellos 2. "L-Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño, yo ya me iba, a-adios" dijo Nitta nerviosa mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

Nitta coloco su mano en la perilla y se dispuso a girarla, sin embargo la puerta no abria por mas que ella lo intentara, la chica entro en panico y lentamente se volvio hacia Hibiki con una expresion llena de terror; "Estamos encerrados aqui..." dijo Nitta tratando de no desmayarse, "Encerrados? Estas segura?" pregunto el chico igualmente asustado, Nitta asintio.

Paso un rato y siguieron sin poder salir, ambos estaban asustados, no sabian que hacer y sus celulares no tenian señal debido a la lluvia. Se sentaron en el piso desanimados y en silencio, no tenian nada que decir; Hibiki estaba un poco mas nervioso que Nitta, ya que la idea de hablar sobre lo que habia pasado en el festival habia cruzado su mente muchisimas veces mas, aunque estaba realmente asustado de que Nitta lo ignorara.

"Hibiki-kun..." dijo Nitta casi susurrando, "Que pasa?" respondio el joven sentado junto a ella; "No hemos comido nada, tambien tienes hambre?" pregunto Nitta en voz un poco mas alta, Hibiki asintio. Nitta saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de pokis, "Oh, podemos compartirlos" dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa, un par de segundos despues Hibiki analizo mejor lo que habia dicho y sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente al igual que las de Nitta.

"No tenemos que compartirlos si no quieres..." dijo Nitta timidamente mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza, Hibiki tomo la mano de Nitta suavemente, coloco su otra mano en su barbilla y le levanto la cabeza para que le fuera posible verla a los ojos; "Quiero compartir un poki contigo" dijo el joven mientras sus mejillas enrojecian aun mas, Nitta lo miraba sorprendida. La chica abrio la caja de pokis lentamente, antes de sacar uno se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se puso de rodillas frente a Hibiki; Nitta se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que no era ella quien habia sacado el primer poki, si no Hibiki.

Mientras miraba a la chica frente a el, el joven puso uno de los pokis en su boca esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo; instintivamente las mejillas de Nitta se tornaron de un rojo vivo y ella coloco su boca lentamente en el lado opuesto del poki. Ambos empezaron a comer de sus lados, y para ellos un poki nunca se habia visto tan corto en sus vidas; Hibiki estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como podia estar en ese momento, su boca solo estaba a ya unos pocos centimetros de la de Nitta.

Hibiki nunca habia besado a nadie, no sabia como funcionaba, y los nervios dentro de el provocaron que mordiera el poki mas fuerte de lo debido, rompiendolo; Nitta lo miro avergonzada, creyendo que lo habia hecho a proposito. Hibiki estaba por disculparse, pero las palabras no salian de su seca y vacia garganta mientras veia como la chica frente a el parecia rota en mil pedazos y apunto de llorar.

El joven actuo impulsivamente cuando coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Nitta y la acerco a el, la miro a los ojos como para decirle que todo estaba bien y presiono con mucha suavidad sus inexpertos labios contra los de ella; esto resulto en un beso seco y algo simple, aunque en ese momento era por lejos lo mas hermoso del mundo para ellos dos.

Hibiki termino el beso, un poco inseguro de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras una vez mas sus ojos se encontraban directamente con los de Nitta, como si estuvieran viendo el alma del otro. La cara de ambos estaba roja cual tomate, y en ese momento las palabras estaban de mas; el corazon de Nitta latia rapidamente y con fuerza, sin previo aviso puso su mano sobre los labios de Hibiki y empezo a sentir su suavidad y calidez mientras los acariciaba lentamente.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrio cuando un empleado de limpieza entro al salon para ordenar por ultima vez antes de irse; avergonzados, los dos adolescentes tomaron sus cosas y corrieron fuera del salon tan rapido como les fue posible; al salir de la escuela se despidieron por ultima vez en el dia. Ese dia, el dia en que por accidente se quedaron hasta tarde en la escuela fue un dia que no podrian olvidar nunca.


End file.
